Winter of Wonder
by BonesUncovered
Summary: Mulder and Scully find themselves heading to Colorado on an X-file, where they unexpectedly run into somebody from mulder's past.  could everything change with a snow in and a little jealousy?
1. A New Journey

**Author Note: Hey guys Im Kelsey :) This is my first FanFic, so Don't be too hard! Enjoy,R&R, Ill continue to write if you guys like it! **

"Good morning Agent Scully!" The security guard working the metal detector smiled at the agent liked he did every morning, like clockwork. He handed her gun and badge to her signaling that she had indeed passed the daily metal detector exam. Scully checked her watch, and it was only 7:15. She was 45 minutes early, as usual, and that's exactly how she liked it.

Growing up at military bases her entire life, Scully had learned that there is no such thing as being too early. Her father had been a stickler about time, and she'd received one too many punishments to ever risk being late without proper cause, even though the FBI, and certainly her partner, didn't mind if it occurred once or twice.

Besides, Scully enjoyed the solitude that came with their basement office location. Mulder usually didn't roll in until 7:45, still early but not too early. She was a girl who loves routine, and this morning was no different. With a small coffee in one hand and her briefcase full of case reports in the other, the petite redhead headed to the elevator that would take her to the peaceful office where she could have some quiet time until Mulder arrived.

However, Scully's suspicions were wrong in regard to Mulder's whereabouts. Agent Fox Mulder actually sat at his desk in the office, reading over the case file that he had gotten approved by A.D. Skinner at 6:45 that morning. Sure, Scully was usually the early bird, but when it came to a case, Mulder's amount of sleep was always put behind his interest in the truth.

So there he was, sitting at his desk, going over the details that he'd tell his beautiful but suspicious partner who he knew would be arriving at any moment. Mulder enjoyed the dance that he knew the two of them would do. Scully would pretend to angry about Mulder's vague description and demand more details and Mulder would respond with more vague answers. He knew deep down she'd follow him, as long as he provided some evidence and had the assignment signed off by the A.D.

Mulder always got excited when a new case came up. Not only because he was committed to solving these unexplained phenomenon, but because of the time he got to spend with Scully. He couldn't explain it. Maybe he wasn't ready to face the feelings inside of him due to the obvious fact that Scully would deny him and their partnership would be ruined. Or maybe he wasn't sure what to make of the feelings in the first place. Mulder pushed the thoughts of his partner that frequented his head often to the side, and he prepared to face his worthy opponent who'd be walking in any second.

When Scully stepped out of the elevator, her first observation was that their office door was open, with the light on. Worried somebody was in their office, Scully approached with caution, silencing the clicking of her heels so she could approach stealthily. Once she got close, she realized that the intruder was indeed her partner, as his winter coat and sports jacket hung on the coat hanger, thrown quickly and without regard towards their condition.

Scully smiled, knowing that there was only one reason for Mulder to be here so early. He had found them a case, and he was preparing not only for the journey but to present it to her scientific ears.

She may act like she was unwilling, but Scully secretly loved their adventures, especially when it required jetting off to some random State, far from their normal city and routines.

As excited as she was, Scully knew better than to show this on her face when she walked into the office. It wasn't even in fear of enabling Mulder like it had been in the beginning. It was so much more. Mulder was an excellent people-reader, and Scully was afraid he'd see right through her, her motives for excitement.

Sure she was interested in the case, but her thrill came out of the banter with Mulder and the travels they endured. Scully knew better than to let Mulder in on her dirty little secret of her love for her partner, who acted like a mentor whom she was eager to please and gain attention from. Their partnership was the most important thing to her, and she was afraid of the rejection and hurt that would come if Mulder ever realized her feelings.

Surely Mulder could have any woman he wanted, not only because of his striking looks but because of his mysterious personality and way of connecting with people. If Mulder wanted a girl, he'd have her, and Scully knew she'd never fit into these desires. Besides, to Mulder, his job was most important, and Scully was sure that he'd never return her feelings. The flirtation he gave her was the same he gave those female detectives and witnesses, right?

Scully realized she had been standing outside her office door for sometime, pondering this information. Hoping Mulder didn't sense her presence Scully took a deep breath and entered the room as if she had been striding along the entire time. Mulder looked up at her, grinned, and said simply, "I've found a case that will knock your socks off!"

Watching her reaction was what always made him smile. She'd pretend to be pissed about the randomness and out-of-the-blue nature of the case, but Mulder read excitement in her ocean blue eyes. He often wondered if the excitement wasn't due to only the case, but to something else, but these thoughts always left him wanting his partner even more, and he couldn't just jump her in the middle of the office. No, certainly what he detected was of his imagination, Scully's motives were purely professional, right?

"Earth to Mulder. I'm still waiting for my socks to be blown."

Mulder came back to reality to see Scully eyeing him with mockery as well as interest. Mulder knew she was used to his daydreams, so he just flashed her a smile and grabbed the casefile.

"Scully, do you know anything about emotions?" Mulder watched as his partner analyzed his words, and he waited for her to find the joke in his inquiry. When he saw her eyes grow wide and shoot daggers at him, he simply smiled again and continued.

"Well in Colorado, they seem to have a problem with an Emoticon."

Scully's eyes narrowed at Mulder, not only because she had no idea what an Emoticon was, but because she was sure that he had coined the term in one of his clever case analyses.

"Mulder, I'm not going to sit here and play the guessing game, so I'd appreciate it if you'd please enlighten me. " From the quip he had made about emotions, she was sure that they were somehow connected.

Mulder grinned again, something that made Scully smile herself. His smile was contagious, and she shook her head waiting for his wild explanation.

"Well, an Emoticon is somebody, rather something, that can induce an influx of a certain emotions within somebody." Mulder eyed his partner, raising his eyebrows as she processed the information and countered him with a scientific response.

Scully took in what he said, and she searched her brain for a response. Although Mulder usually ended up being somewhat right, Scully had to, for her sake, find some scientific retort to what Mulder had proposed.

"Mulder, are you proposing that somebody can mentally affect another's emotions? Not only is that preposterous, I still fail to see the X-File in here. "

Mulder's face did not change from his goofy grin, showing Scully that he had more vague details to reveal to her. He loved the game, and she certainly enjoyed the chase.

"Scully, don't you think you're unbelievably brilliant not to mention sexy partner has more to share?" Mulder watched as Scully's cheeks turned a little pink. She fought to stop them from turning red, because he had no idea how brilliant and sexy she thought he was.

"Well let's hear it." Scully's tapping foot caused Mulder to continue his explanation.

"This emoticon, is using his powers to cause an overflow of a certain emotion. This overflow causes the victim to do something they normally wouldn't do. The emotions are so extreme that they lead to death. One Leah Turner, committed suicide due to a "loss of love" as her vague but lovesick note put it. She was single. John Briggs, a happily married 40 year old, killed his wife and the gardener in a fit of rage, known as jealousy. Finally, the third victim, Marie Doctora, died of a heart attack attributed to stress caused by sadness, over her husband'sdeath. Only her husband wasn't dead, he had been gone for 20 minutes to the store. "

Scully frowned; processing the information Mulder had just thrown at her. She tried her best to counter, but she did find the cases strange. However, she wasn't going to let Mulder off the hook that easily.

"Okay Spooky. I guess I'll have to do some autopsies to find the real causes of death."

Scully only threw out the nickname when she didn't have a good comeback. But, she did think Mulder was connecting dots a little too fast, and she wanted to see if all this hype was due to a little small town excitement and some doctored reports.

Mulder, knowing his nickname too well, only laughed at her. "No scientific explanation yet Scully? Wow, where's my usual skeptic Scully I have grown to love?"

Scully spun on her heel to hide her face from Mulder so he wouldn't see her girlish smile. She wasn't about to be reduced to some schoolgirl in his mind, so she walked to grab her winter coat that she had just put on the coat rack. Once she had composed herself, she met Mulder's eyes, waiting for his next instructions.

Mulder took this eye contact to the next level. He took a step closer to her, so close that he had to look directly down at her petite figure to continue to meet her eyes. Little did he know, Scully was inhaling the familiar scent of Aftershave and cologne, meeting his eyes with the same determination.

"I'll pick you up at 1, pack winter clothes because they're getting a boat load of snow out there. Oh and Scully? I'm excited to see you in those hot snow pants…such a turn on."

Mulder watched as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the office. He sighed. What Scully didn't know was that she could wear a nun's outfit and he could still find her appealing. She was clearly his perfect match, both intellectually and emotionally. If only she could see it.

Mulder sat down in his desk chair, throwing a pencil at the roof, lost in his thoughts of his strong, beautiful partner.

Little did he know, Scully's mind was on the same track. She raced home, opening her suitcase trying to find clothes that could be winter-appropriate but not make her completely unappealing to Mulder. Their close contact in the office had been heaven to her, and she replayed the scene like she did every scene with him.

To her disappointment, flattering winter clothes weren't the easiest thing to find. Scully packed her usual pantsuits, cut to highlight her body appropriately. She knew skirts would not be an option, so her eyes scanned over that section of her closet completely. Against her better judgment, Scully kept on her current skirt, reassuring her self that long as she wore her winter coat and added a scarf, tights, and gloves, she would be okay for the journey and the car ride. She also made sure to trade in her heels for a pair of more Colorado Mountains Appropriate boots. Although it was cold in D.C., Scully had still been able to wear her heels. She knew that it would not be the case in her next destination.

Scully managed to find a couple of long sleeves that would keep her warm, and she threw in her sweatpants and oversized U of Maryland sweatshirt for when she had a few moments to relax. Finally, she grabbed her black tights to slip under her skirt.

Once she had draped her scarf around her neck and put on a more Colorado appropriate pair of boots, Scully made sure to go check her makeup, reapplying areas that had smeared off. She never wore that much around Mulder, but she knew how unattractive plane rides could make a girl, and she wasn't about to fly looking like Frankenstein.

Mulder was not having AS much of a fashion dilemma as Scully. When he strolled into his apartment, the first thing he did was put his leftover takeout from the night before in the microwave. As he waited for that to heat up, the travel-savvy agent headed towards his closet and packed his usual attire for a trip: Suits, and more suits. FBI standard issue attire. He also made sure to include t-shirts and a pair of jeans in the bag. Finally, he grabbed his sweatpants and his Oxford Sweatshirt and was confident that he had completed his packing.

However, before he placed the sweatshirt in, his allowed his fingers to bring the material up to his nose. Scully had been the last to don this sweatshirt. He had given it to her while they were on surveillance back in November, and an unexpected chill had made his partner very cold. The sweatshirt still faintly smelled like her, and for this he was grateful.

The beeping of Mulder's microwave brought him back to reality. He zipped his bag up and threw it next to the door and headed towards his kitchen. Glancing at his watch, the agent knew it took about 30 minutes to get to Scully's apartment midday, and that he'd have to leave in about an hour. Mulder sat down, with his food in front of him, and began to let his mind wander, waiting for the time to come where he could leave to pick up his partner.


	2. Now Boarding

**Author Note: Hey Guys! Well here it is, Chapter 2! I'm really enjoying writing this story, so send me feedback :) Hopefully you guys like it too. Enjoy my fellow Fanfics! P.S. If any of you have any good stories that you've written/read, PM them to me! I've been looking for new FanFictions to read. They can be X-Files, Bones, or Castle, whatever you got! **

**xoxo Kelsey**

Agent Scully knew better than to expect Mulder any sooner (or later) than the time he promised. Although he may have been known for arriving to work early, Mulder always was precise when it came to traveling to the airport. Mulder wasn't the greatest at sitting around and waiting, and in his mind, arriving early to the airport would entail exactly that. So when the knock came at her apartment door, Scully didn't even need to check her watch to know it was 1pm.

Gathering her bags, Scully opened the door to a smiling Mulder, who held out his hand to take her bags.

Attempting an imitation, a bad one at that, of a butler, Mulder looked at his partner and said in a British accent, "Thank you, Miss Scully. I will now escort you to your carriage."

Mulder watched as his partner rolled her eyes, and he placed his hand on the small of her back as he lead her to the elevator. The gesture, one that he had used for as long as he remembered, was a way to have innocent contact with his partner without arousing suspicions from her. Mulder hoped that Scully hadn't seen through him, but he couldn't resist placing his hand in the familiar spot.

Scully felt goose bumps on her skin as soon as she felt Mulder's familiar touch. To him, it was probably just a way of being polite, but to her it was so much more. The feeling it brought was one of excitement, and the agent couldn't help but grin as she pushed the button on the elevator. In her mind, Mulder would never return her feelings, and this was a way for her to get a little joy to help feed her deep dark secret.

The agents got into Mulder's car, and immediately turned the heat on. The D.C. air had picked up a breeze, and the wind was cool enough to make Scully shiver.

"Damn it. " She thought to herself. She knew she should've gone with the pants, but she couldn't resist wearing a skirt one more time before becoming a twin of the abdominal snowman out in Colorado.

When they arrived at the airport, Scully headed straight for the check in desk while Mulder unloaded the luggage and handed it to the attendant. This had become routine for them, and the two got through to the gate with ease.

When going through security, Scully was standing behind her partner, waiting for him to be called to the security desk and have his ID checked. She kept an eye on Mulder, as she always did. Saying she was overprotective of him was an understatement, but Scully wasn't sure if her protectiveness stemmed from her romantic feelings or her devotion to her partner.

When Mulder got called, Scully noticed the security guard was a young blonde with piercing green eyes that had been focused on Mulder as he approached her station. Scully felt a pang of jealousy with her, and attempted to swallow it as she watched her partner mindlessly flirt with the girl. To Scully, this was the ultimate sign that she was a fool that her partner thought of her… Well as just that. A friend. His best friend. And that was all. When Mulder turned around to Scully and gave her thumbs up, all she could do was smile, hoping he wouldn't look into her eyes and see through her front.

Mulder moved on to the metal detector, where he placed his briefcase on the belt and waited in line. He turned around to watch his partner, hoping she wouldn't catch him staring. Scully was beautiful, even when she was trying to get through a conversation with a nerdy security guy. He watched her purse her lips together, her tell-tale that she was not amused by his jokes.

Suddenly, Scully looked up and met his gaze, and her eyes were full of confusion. Mulder recognized the look, but he never quite understood what it meant. Part of him thought he detected a hint of sadness in that brief moment, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Scully strode next to him and gave him a glare.

"What are you looking at Spooky?" She kept a straight face, waiting for Mulder to return her jab. But all he could do was smile, and Scully's face soon returned the look. The two sat there, not speaking for several seconds, just searching each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Although the conversation was wordless, their eyes wouldn't stop talking. They were both stubborn, and their minor flirtation always ended in a standoff like this one.

"Are you two love birds going to keep holding up the line or do you have a flight to get too?" The guard stood by the detector with a knowing look, and both Mulder and Scully turned pink.

Scully rolled her eyes at the man. "We're partners. Work partners." The guard muttered a whatever, and motioned for Mulder to step through. Scully turned around. She replayed the event in her mind, trying to decipher Mulder's gaze. He was so hard to read sometimes, and the challenge always left her with more questions.

She quickly shook the thoughts from her head, eager to get to the plane and board. A 4-hour flight with Mulder sounded great at the moment, and she hoped she'd be able to get a better read on her partner. Scully watched him grab his bag with one hand, and run his hand through his hair with the other.

"What could he be thinking?" She wondered. "Probably got that bimbo blonde's number or something." Scully was a master of turning her dreams into nightmares.

She couldn't have been more wrong. Mulder's actual thoughts were on the case. He was going over each detail in his mind, reviewing the facts within his photographic memory. With each fact, he had to think of a way to present it to Scully, a way for her scientific and rational mind to take it in.

Although this might have been annoying to others, Mulder found it helpful and he had not problem rethinking the facts over and over until he came up with a logical way for Scully to see things. Scully kept his mind in check, and it was another thing that had made him so attracted to her in the first place.

As he walked next to his petite partner, he couldn't help but notice how observant she was. Mulder watched as her eyes moved right and left, taking in the people around her. He also noticed two men to their right, whose eyes were locked in on Scully as she strode by. Mulder gave them a glare, and he waited until the met his eyes and backed off.

Mulder knew that they probably thought he was Scully's boy friend… or more. And he certainly didn't mind this assumption. Scully wasn't only beautiful, but she was one of the smartest people he knew. He always smiled when people assumed they were together while on assignment, perhaps because it fulfilled a dream of his.

Scully's mind suddenly came back to her, back from her thoughts of her surroundings. She looked up at her partner and decided to start conversation.

"So Mulder, are you ready for the cold we're about to encounter?" She stood there with a smirk, and she knew her tone had been slightly sarcastic.

Mulder returned the tone. "Well Scully, I hear that it's great cuddling weather and I figured I might find someone to cuddle with, seeing my date for this weekend was cancelled. "

Scully's face went from joking to slightly shocked, and Mulder instantly felt bad. He had no idea why she would be upset at the remark, but he quickly continued his statement.

"Scully, I'm kidding. My only hot date this weekend was either going to be with some DVDS that I don't own or bothering you to have a movie night." Mulder watched as her face quickly returned to its previous look, as if the shocked one had never been there.

"Why are you telling me this Mr. bigshot? You think I care about your dates?"

Oh. Low blow, Mulder thought to himself. He decided to answer her somewhat truthfully.

"I don't know Scully, you seemed pretty upset when I mentioned it."

Scully felt her face heat up again in a way only Mulder knew how to cause. Her eyes went to the ground, avoiding eye contact once again with her partner. He was excellent at reading her, and she had no doubt that he already sensed her jealousy. She searched her mind for an appropriate answer, and couldn't help but sigh a little when she found one that would save her from revealing her feelings.

"That wasn't my upset face, silly. That was my 'surprised because you haven't had a date in 6 years' face."

It was her turn to smile, because she rarely shut Mulder up with one of her remarks. He was usually too quick and already prepared with a response. But not this time. He just looked at his partner and shook his head. Scully took this as a sign of retreat, and continued to beam out of her excitement of winning.

Mulder continued to think about her last remark as he watched his partner smile with success. She had no idea the reasoning behind his lack of dating life. Sure, he was devoted to work and that could've been one cause. But the real reason was simple: Scully. His only comfort was that he knew she hadn't had a real relationship either, one or two blind dates that were busts. That's it.

"Scully, all kidding aside, I have a good feeling about this case. Were going to find something here, something that will give us some truth. Another piece to the puzzle, my dear Watson."

Scully's eyes glistened with excitement. She knew that deep down her quest for truth had become important to her as well, and she had to admit, this case definitely defied reason.

"First of all, why do you get to be Sherlock," She whined, even though she knew Mulder had rightfully chosen his role. "Secondly, if this Emoticon can play with emotions like you say it can, I'm going to want to kick your ass more than usual if it gets to me!"

Mulder chuckled and he realized they had reached their gate. Once again placing his hand on the familiar plane of Scully's back, he lead her to the line where the attendant would take their tickets and they'd board their flight to Denver.


	3. Unpleasant Surprise

**Author's Note: Well Here's the third chapter! I need reviews though guys! Ill keep writing but I wanna make sure people are reading! I really love this chapter...enjoy!**

**xx Kelsey :***

As Mulder settled into his seat and watched the clouds outside the plane's window, he looked to his right and saw his partner had fallen asleep somewhere in the last two hours. Scully had taken the middle seat, giving the window spot with more legroom to her tall and lanky partner. Next to her was an old man, probably in his 70s. Although he had seemed nice when he sat down, Mulder could tell Scully was a tad uncomfortable with him, which had prompted her to scoot closer to Mulder.

Of course, Mulder didn't mind. He didn't mind one bit. His partner's head had drifted onto his shoulder, and her hair had fallen over her face. With one finger, he gently pushed the golden-red strand back behind her ear, careful not to wake her. Mulder knew how much stress she had been under lately, and he made sure nobody would wake her up.

Next to Scully, the old man looked up from his book to notice Mulder pushing back the hair. Mulder caught his eye, and the Old man grinned. With a knowing tone, he simply said, "How long have you two been together?"

Mulder went to correct the man and let him know that they were indeed partners, but he decided to play this one out. Although he was sure Scully would be mortified, Mulder would act like he did it to bother her. Inside, he knew his intentions were pure. He simply wanted to let this fantasy play out, at least for the four-hour plane ride.

"Well, we've known each other for 6 and a half years, but we just became official last year. "

The story had some truth to it, well the time period of their knowledge of each other's existence anyways.

Mulder watched as the old man's eyes widened, and he anticipated another question. The mischievous side of Mulder began to set in, and decided to have a little fun with this fantasy.

"That's so cute. You two are obviously meant to be. How'd you meet?"

Mulder nodded, agreeing with the fact that they were meant for each other. He quickly searched his mind for an answer to the question; knowing that saying, "She was sent to my office at the FBI in the basement to debunk my quest for Aliens" was not a proper response. Sensing the old man's confusion on why it took him so long to answer, Mulder decided to wing it.

"Well you see Dana here is a doctor, and she had heard of my psychology background. She was fresh out of Med School, her white coat cleaner than most. Dana had decided to conduct a clinical study on the minds of different people. She pegged me as brilliant, and I couldn't decline such a beautiful woman. So, I let her study me, take tests and use them for her conclusions. Somewhere in the process, I always say it was during the physical exams, she fell in love with me. As a trained psychologist, I knew the signs, but for me it was too good to be true. But sure enough, one day she showed up at my apartment and surprised me with a kiss. Now you might be wondering why it took us 4 years to be official. Well neither of us were ready to admit our love, we just labeled it as lust. A friends with benefits kind of deal. I would've ended it and admitted my feelings earlier, but Dana is pretty wild, and I thought she got off on the whole friends with benefits things. So I entertained her fantasies until she was ready to commit. And the rest, well the rest is history."

The Old man looked at Mulder with a face of awe. Someone younger might have been skeptical of the whole ordeal, but to this man, he'd just heard the story of his lifetime.

Mulder could tell he wanted more information, but suddenly Scully began to stir. Mulder winked at the man, and watched as Scully's big blue eyes opened and adjusted to the light.

"Mulder, why didn't you wake me up!" She exclaimed when she noticed that her head had been resting on his shoulder. She knew she had to feign shock, otherwise Mulder would notice her lack of surprise at her position. Scully, although not meaning to end up where she did, was not at all upset, in fact for some reason, she felt like she had just gotten the best sleep of her life. She watched as Mulder grinned, but his next words confused her.

"Hey darling. How was your nap? I'm going to use the bathroom, try not to miss me too much."

Scully rubbed her head and lightly pinched her arm to make sure she still wasn't dreaming. No, Mulder had actually just said what she thought he had said, and she was stumped at his reasoning. Had he been mocking her because he knew her secret? A feeling of panic took over the agent as she watched Mulder make his way to the back of the plane. Luckily, the old man was about to answer her questions.

"Your boyfriend was just telling me all about you guys," he said, with a smile that creeped Scully out.

"My boyfriend?" She said out loud, sounding just as confused as she was in her head.

"Well yes. I can't believe you guys have such an amazing romance story. The man must be pretty impressive under that suit, it sounded like you fell for him pretty fast."

Scully felt her face go red. She now knew what was going on. The old man had, no doubt, asked Mulder about their status as a couple. And Mulder, in all his asshole charm, went along with the story, telling a tale that somehow ended with Scully gazing at his body and falling in love.

Usually, the thought of naked Mulder would've been present, but Scully found herself pissed that Mulder would tell the story as a joke. Maybe it was because to her, them falling in love was serious, or perhaps she feared Mulder had just been mocking her feelings. Either way, when he returned from the bathroom, she gave him a look that let him know he was in deep doo-doo.

When Mulder sat down, Scully was still staring at the old man, refusing to give her partner eye contact. She decided to make the next move.

"So what exactly did my boyfriend tell you?" Scully's face was one of stone and even the old man knew not to mess with her.

Mulder could tell by her tone that she was pissed. He knew she'd get over it eventually, but he couldn't figure out why the thought of them being together made her so mad. He hoped the old man wouldn't relay his tale in a different light.

"Well he was just telling me how you guys met! Man, when you sat down I pictured you to be a little on the wild side, but from what he says you're a little spitfire aren't ya!"

Crap. Mulder was in for it. This old man loved to exaggerate almost as much as he loved to drool while he slept. From the look of Scully's face, she wasn't amused. Mulder sighed, waiting for the old man to continue his tall tale.

Scully felt her face turn even redder. She couldn't even look at Mulder, a spitfire?

"And friends with benefits huh? Yeah I can see you liking that. I bet you're pretty kinky too. Man, what a lucky guy."

Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing. Friends with benefits? Was Mulder nuts? She wasn't some high school whore who needed sex to continue life. Mulder must have been thinking of his new blonde companion, because Scully was not the friends with benefits kind of girl.

She tried to smile at the Old man, but Scully was pretty sure it came out as a weird glaring face. She reached down into her bag, and pulled out a stack of medical journals. Mulder was in the doghouse, that was for sure. But she wasn't going to make a scene on the flight. Usually, Scully would've played along, tell her spin of events and making Mulder look like the fool. But she had no idea what Mulder had been saying, and she wasn't about to make herself look worse. No, Scully was intent on focusing on her journals, gluing her eyes to the magazines until they finally landed.

When the two agents deplaned, Mulder glanced at his partner. He could still see fire in her eyes, and he knew he was going to have to talk to her about it, especially on the 2 hour drive to their destination. Once they got their bags and the rental car, he'd venture into the unknown territory of his partner's anger.

Scully stepped into the cool Colorado air and instantly felt the chill. This cold was nothing like the D.C. cold, it was bitter and she was instantly shivering. Normally, she would've looked to Mulder, her eyes pleading for warmth, but not now. With her bag in hand, she searched for the parked rental car, and once she found it she quickly made her way to it.

Once inside the car, Scully watched as Mulder put his bags in the trunk and made his way to the driver seat. She took a huge breath, because she was sure that he'd confront her once he was inside. Sure enough, Mulder looked at her and finally spoke.

"Well, in my defense, he took the story to the next level."

Mulder was grinning sheepishly, and Scully had to fight to not laugh at his goofy look.

"Oh okay thanks for the clarification. So you didn't make me sound like a super whore, just a normal whore. And a spitfire Mulder? Really? I don't think you want to see my spitfire side at the moment."

Mulder looked to Scully to respond, but she was already staring outside the window. He knew she just needed to cool off, so for the next hour and a half they drove in silence.

When they were nearing their destination, however, Mulder decided to resolve the issue once and for all.

"Scully I'm sorry, He asked about our relationship and I was just trying to have a little fun, because we always deny it and say were FBI partners and they either then think A. That were sleeping together under the Bureau's nose or B. We're stuck up agents and they shut up. It was a four hour flight and I didn't bring reading material except for this case, and well photographic memory so I really didn't need to look over it again. But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Scully looked into Mulder's puppy dog eyes and she knew she was done for. The look always melted her heart, and this time was no exception. Scully took a deep breath, and she smiled.

"It's okay Mulder, I'm really not that mad anymore." Scully watched as her partner sighed in relief. She reached her hand over and gently touched his, which was resting on the center console. "We're good okay? Now let's prepare ourselves for some overweight detective who's going to unlock the secrets of the Emoticon."

Mulder's hand felt warm to her touch, and she held it as long as she possibly could without seeming creepy. His thumb gently caressed her fingers, and for a moment she pictured them as a couple. But the approaching Police department brought Scully back to reality. During her brooding, she hadn't paid that much attention, but apparently their winding journey through the mountains had come to a close.

Mulder's heart jumped when he felt Scully's hand. He turned to face her, and flashed another of his famous smiles. He had to admit, his puppy dog look usually did the trick for him. Thank Goodness. They had finally arrived in Colorado Springs, and Mulder needed Scully on his side.

As the two stepped out of the car, Scully was taken aback at the coldness. The temperature had continued to drop as they rose in elevation, and her legs felt like they'd gone numb. Not sure if she could even take a step, Scully stood there in shock for a few seconds. Finally, noticing his partners condition, Mulder grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her as they walked into the station.

Once inside, the agents were greeted with a familiar scene. The station was bustling with detectives and beat cops, rushing around loudly. The town was mid-sized, not too small but certainly no D.C. Mulder walked up to the front desk, flashing his badge and asking for whoever was in charge of the case.

Mulder watched as the desk secretary stood up and motioned for him and Scully to follow. Checking on his partner, he noticed how pink her cheeks were from the cold.

He winked at her and simply said, "Come on, G-Woman. We got work to do!"

Scully had to laugh at Mulder's comment. Sometimes, he said things that were so…Mulder. His sense of humor was what kept any case interesting. She followed his footsteps, as they were lead into an office, obviously of a detective. Expecting an overweight man, Scully searched the room outside of the office, waiting for somebody to come in. When her back turned back to Mulder, she watched as his face went from normal to shocked. Before she could ask what was wrong, Scully heard a voice that came from a woman.

"Hello Fox, I see you've come to help out. Hopefully it will be just as exciting as the last time you 'helped me out.'" Scully turned to see a tall, dark haired woman walk pass her. Her legs were long, and she wore a skirt and heels, much like Scully would if they were back in DC. But instead, they were in Colorado and Scully's exposed legs were pink, and her boots and tights were not near as attractive as the woman's long silky bare ones. Scully watched as the mystery lady walked straight up to Mulder and planted one on his lips.

Scully's face dropped. Waiting for Mulder's look, she patiently stood there as the kiss went on. Finally, it ended, and the woman turned to face Scully. Mulder's eyes were still on the other girl, so Scully cleared her throat, pissed out of her mind and awaiting an explanation.

Mulder glanced to his partner and saw a look that even his puppy eyes couldn't solve. Scully was clearly angry, and Mulder knew she had every right to be. But no wasn't the time for explanations, so he simply said, "Scully, this is detective Georgia Peterson."


	4. Needed Explanations

**Author's note: Hey Guys! I've been on kinda a writing role lately, my family has been taking road trips and I've just felt the need to write. Feedback is great, enjoy :)**

**xx Kelsey**

Scully did not try and hide her anger from her face. After Mulder's vague and annoying introduction, she simply nodded and restated her name. She watched as Detective Peterson walked back to her desk, whispering something in Mulder's ear on her way. That was it. Scully had done the dance before. Once with his colleague from England, Once with Detective White, once with Bambi, and once with Diana Fowley. She knew the embarrassment that came when Mulder had a female distraction, and Scully was beginning to recognize those familiar signs. The agent was cranky, cold, and tired from the long journey, and she simply wasn't in the mood for these shenanigans. It was 6:15 Colorado time, meaning it was 8:15 in D.C. and she was exhausted. Scully looked at her partner, whose eyes were on her now, silently apologizing and trying to read Scully. But she wasn't up for this dance.

"Well Mulder, since you apparently have this situation under control, I'm going to check into the motel. I'll see you…later."

As Scully turned to leave the office, she heard Detective Peterson call out, "Nice to meet you, Scully." Scully couldn't help but respond. That was a nickname only one person called her, and she was sure the Detective knew that.

"Agent Scully, please." And with that, Scully got into the rental car, not caring about the fact Mulder would need a ride. Suddenly, that cold, crisp air did not feel so bad on her skin anymore.

Mulder watched as his partner stormed off to the car. He wanted to chase her, he wanted to let her know his background with the Detective, but he simply didn't know how. People liked to say Scully was cold, that she didn't have feelings. But that wasn't Mulder's experience with her. Scully always was protective of him. Her territorial nature when it came to Mulder was what gave him a glimpse of hope that she might share his feelings. But Mulder knew a better explanation was that she was simply jealous, not of his attention as a person but as a partner. Mulder seemed to run into the demons of his past when his partner was with him, and she always claimed that she gets left out. Suddenly, the sound of the Detective's voice brought his attention back to her.

"It's okay Fox, I can give you a ride home later since you partner seemed to have better things to do. Or you could just sleepover, we used to have a lot a fun.."

Mulder had to cut her off. "Georgia I'll gladly take you up on that ride back to the hotel. And no mentions of the past, please?"

The Detective just laughed. "I'd say you were sleeping together but not even you would attempt to deal with someone so…well you know. How'd you get stuck with her Fox?"

Mulder hated when people made assumptions of Scully, especially wrong ones. But the Detective had the power to send Scully off the radar with anger, so her tried to be reasonable.

"Georgia she's really not that bad. She's my best friend, its been 6 and a half years and she keeps me honest. "

The Detective looked at Mulder and smirked. "So you are sleeping together? Maybe that's why your judgment is clouded."

Mulder shook his head to indicate no. Which was a big mistake.

"Oh, well than perfect. I'll take you back to your..eh partner when we finish here. But tomorrow night, you and I are gonna have dinner and catch up properly okay?"

Mulder nodded his head. Glad that the probing into him and Scully was over, he knew that the Detective could be fun, and an innocent dinner wouldn't be so bad. Plus Scully always loved to have nights to herself, she wouldn't mind at all.

When Scully got to the motel, she was still furious. She actually wished to be back on that plane. At least Mulder was somewhat interested in her, interested enough to tease her. After checking in for her and Mulder, she instantly regretted the gesture. She should've made him check in by himself. But, no, she'd done the nice thing for her partner, and now she would have to face him when he came to get his key.

Scully couldn't get inside her room fast enough. After a long, steaming shower, she allowed her hair to dry naturally. The motel room, even with the heat blasting, was still slightly chilly, so Scully decided she would sleep in her sweatpants and that U of Maryland sweatshirt she was glad she brought. The sweatpants were a size too big, probably because they only ran in men's sizes. The left pant leg said, "FBI ACADEMY" and Scully had been so excited when she received the clothing.

Finally comfortable, she sat on her bed, laying her medical journals in front of her and flipping to the page she had dog-eared. But Scully couldn't focus. All she could think about was Mulder and the Detective, and the jealousy burned inside of her.

"Good going Dana," She thought to herself. "Now there' s no doubt he knows how you feel." Scully knew her face hadn't been very concealing, and she hoped Mulder just recognized as jealousy due to devotion and not other feelings. It was true, Scully was jealous of losing her partner again. In fact, she knew that was what bothered her the most. She was an expert at burying her feelings for Mulder, so if the jealousy stemmed from only that, it wouldn't be too hard. But no, Scully knew how easily she could be ditched, and by looking at the clock, she realized it was happening again.

Scully demanded respect from her peers, and that was why she had gained her ice queen nickname. But Mulder was the one person who knew her insides, he knew she was secretly vulnerable. And this was what worried her. He obviously saw her face, but he was choosing not to care. Choosing Peterson over her, just as he had done in the past. Maybe she was overanalyzing. But her mind had reached the point of no return, and these fears haunted her until she heard a noise outside.

When she peaked out the window, Scully saw an unmarked car that was obviously a detective's. She watched guiltily as Mulder got out of the vehicle, obviously laughing. The Detective came around, whispered something to him and waved goodbye, shouting, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Tomorrow.

The agent was suddenly eager to get to work on this case. The quicker they solved it, the quicker they got home. She decided to be nice, against her better judgment again, and open the door so Mulder knew where she was and could come get his key, She opened the door, and her partner instantly looked her in the eyes, and Scully could feel him reading her brain. She turned quickly to grab the key so that he'd stop and go back to his room. She was not interested in a conversation.

"Scully, can we talk now?"

Mulder had made his voice sound innocent, and this pissed his partner off even more. He watched as she grabbed a packed of room keys and shoved them into his hand. But Mulder was experienced at this. He held onto her hand, and she met his eyes. Mulder tried to understand what she was thinking, but Scully yanked her hand before he had the chance.

"Sorry Mulder, I'm not really in the mood to talk. Why don't you go catch up with your old friend."

Mulder had to smile at her. He knew it was rude and it was a mistake, but jealous Scully was so…hot. Scully obviously didn't find it amusing, as she fired another remark at Mulder.

"I wasn't aware that this was funny to you."

Mulder soften his voice and touched her arm, unknowingly sending chills up his partner's arm.

"Its not funny…I.."

Scully cut him off.

"You what? Oh it makes sense now Mulder. Your cuddle buddy in Colorado. So you did have ulterior motives for coming here. Perfect. No offense, but being dragged into one of you love affairs isn't my idea of a good time."

Mulder took a deep breath. This wasn't his first time dealing with this side of Scully, and in his mind she was being a tad unreasonable. All he had done was stay a little late and discuss a little more of the case. And agree to dinner. Oh Dinner. She would hit the fan if that came up tonight, so he buried the idea completely so it had no risk of coming out.

"Scully, I honestly didn't know she was here." Moving towards the bed, he sat on the corner, his eyes motioning for Scully to do the same.

She couldn't resist. Once again, that look had some power of her, but she quickly decided she wasn't giving in, she was searching for the truth.

"Mulder, who is she to you?" Scully asked him, more quietly than before.

He smiled, keeping the eye contact and placing his hand on her knee.

"Scully, back before I met you, and after Diana, I was a little more… reckless. I had just been ditched in my opinion by somebody I loved."

Scully felt one of her eyebrows go up, and she fought back the urge to say, "I know the feeling."

Instead, she sat there, patiently waiting for her partner to continue. She was intrigued, to say the least. Mulder rarely talked about that time in his life, post Diana but Pre-Scully. She'd heard a few stories from the Lone Gunmen, but they were loyal to Mulder, rightfully so, and she hadn't pried.

Mulder watched as his partner's eyes shifted down to her hands. She always had a knack for sharing in his pain. He felt bad, but he knew he'd feel worse if he didn't tell her the truth.

"Geor..Detective Peterson used to work out of San Francisco PD. She was a young detective, freshly promoted, and I was…well wild Mulder. I ran into her on a case chasing a UFO sighting, and she had been eager to impress the big bad FBI agent. Well me being in my….more crazy stage…I fed off the attention. We had this passionate relationship, more physical than anything, and it was exactly what I needed. It wasn't that the detective was that pretty.."

Scully stopped him. Mulder didn't need to lie to her, for her feelings. Peterson was beautiful now, and Scully was sure she had been back then.

"Mulder…she's beautiful." Scully's simple tone said it all, and she watched as her partner looked at her.

"Scully, yeah she's alright I guess. I mean she's not hard to look at. But I wouldn't say she's beautiful…you're beautiful. She's just…pretty..ish."

Even though Scully disagreed with that statement, she wasn't focusing on this dissention. No she was focusing on the fact that Mulder had just called her beautiful, and she began to blush. At that moment, her secret was ready to come out more than ever, but Scully didn't feel ready. She felt vulnerable, especially with the threat of the detective still looming. Even with Mulder's story, Scully's jealousy was still there. Possibly even stronger. She stood up from the bed, gently removing Mulder's hand from her, and decided to end the conversation for the night. She needed time to think.

Mulder spoke up again. "Scully, I promise you, its all in the past. Im not that person anymore, I've had a little help the past several years, and I'd like to say I changed for the better."

Scully's soft smile matched his own, and Mulder was tempted to kiss her. But her body language still showed her nervousness, and Mulder could tell she was still a tad offended. But her eyes, those eyes, made him feel bad that he held back some information. The fact that he almost quit the FBI to run away with the free-spirited detective. Mulder wanted to share the truth with Scully, but based on her current reaction, he figured somehow it'd hurt her. He wasn't sure why, he just, well, had a feeling. This feeling was the same reason he decided to keep his dinner date a secret as well. Although he knew this could bring dire consequences.

Scully noticed him thinking, and her brain instantly told her something was missing. The story didn't have an ending. But she decided to trust her partner, and she let out a long sigh.

"Goodnight Mulder, I'll see you tomorrow. Breakfast's on me, kay?"

Mulder winked. "I'll hold you to that G-woman."

Scully watched as he walked out of her hotel room. After she had locked the door, she laid back on her bed, intent on replaying the scene in her mind. But, instead, she felt sleep come over her, and her eyes fluttered before closing for good.


	5. Apology NOT accepted

**Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to update guys! I finally got home from vacation and I've been busy getting ready for school. But ooh, some more of our two favorite agents and the one we love to hate! R&R! I promise to keep writing! Soon we shall see the appearance of this emoticon;)**

**xx Kelsey**

The Next sound Mulder heard after flopping on his bed and closing his eyes was a loud knock at the door, the next morning. Opening his eyes, he grabbed his watch. 7:40. Crap. Mulder and Scully always had this sort of, agreement, where they'd meet up at 7:45 unless they decided to change the time previously. And as far as Mulder could recall, no time had been set up for his and Scully's breakfast date. So she must be the one knocking at his door, early as usual.

The agent jumped up quickly and realized he had to decide whether to tell Scully he'd overslept, or get dressed as fast as he could and play it off. Mulder decided on the second option.

"Just a second! Trying to find my badge!" It was a lame excuse, and he knew it, but it would buy him two minutes. Mulder was relieved that he had showered the night before, and with Ninja-like skills he threw on one of his button downs, buckled his pants, and picked up his jacket. Searching for a tie, he could hear Scully fidgeting with the hotel door handle, and he decided to just let her in.

Scully was no fool. She knew Mulder had overslept, and she laughed as she saw him running around through the blinds of his motel room window. She played it off as if she was clueless, hoping Mulder would be extra nice that morning trying to cover up his mistake. After 3 minutes or so, she started to jiggle the door handle, and she watched as the shadowy figure inside stopped for a split second. Suddenly, there was a noise on the other side. The door swung open, and Scully was greeted by a goofy looking Mulder trying to tie his tie.

Scully shook her head, and stepped inside the room, offering to fix her partner's tangled neckwear. After straightening it out, she skillfully knotted the tie and adjusted it on her partner's neck. She was so concentrated that she didn't even notice how close in proximity they were. Her hair was right under Mulder's nose, and their bodies were so close that they must have been sharing oxygen.

Mulder noticed. As he inhaled, the sweet and familiar scent of Scully's shampoo filled his nose. He wasn't sure if it was considered creepy, but he didn't care. One glance at his partner and he could tell she was deeply concentrated, adjusting his tie so that it was perfect. Mulder waited for her to notice their position, and once she finished, she did.

Scully's blue eyes met Mulder's and they connected in one of their usual, strong ways. The moment was filled with passion, and both agents forgot for a second what they were even doing in Colorado. But the loud, ringing of Mulder's cell phone woke both of the dreamers up from their fantasy worlds.

"Uh, I better go get that." Mulder never broke connection with Scully, and he chuckled as she nodded and raised her eyebrows at him, obviously amused. He finally turned around, searching the small room for the device that had just ruined another moment with Scully. Once he located it, he moved swiftly and grabbed it before the caller was sent to his voice mail.

"Mulder." He made a goofy face at Scully, who giggled instantly. She returned his expression with one of her own, and Mulder could honestly say he'd never seen such a weird but cute face. Before he could respond, though, he heard a voice on the other line that instantly brought his attention back.

"Fox it's me," the voice at the other side of the line purred. "Do you think you can come in early, we have another victim."

Mulder's thoughts suddenly focused entirely back on the case.

"Really? Okay yeah we'll be there as soon as possible."

Mulder heard a pause on the other side of the line.

"We? Oh yeah. Okay great see you soon." The detective's voice was sweet, but Mulder could tell she was hoping that he'd come alone.

Great. He'd have to cancel his and Scully's breakfast date so that they could go see the body. Mulder sighed, and after he had prepared what to say to his partner, he looked at her, surprised to see her face already disappointed.

"Scully..I"

Scully stopped him. "Mulder don't worry about it, it's not your fault. We're here on a case. You can make it up to me later, okay?"

Scully flashed him a smile, and she hoped it would convince him. She figured it did, as he returned her smile with one of his goofy grins. She was hoping he wouldn't see through her front, and realize how disappointed she actually was. Scully was really hoping for some good old fashion Scully and Mulder time, and she couldn't believe the horrible timing of this next body. Part of her decided that the detective had called them in prematurely, somehow knowing the agents' breakfast plans. But Scully forced these thoughts aside, deciding to go into the case open-minded and giving the detective a clean slate. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Mulder drove quickly to the police station, wondering why the detective hadn't given him the coordinates. He turned to mention these concerns with his partner, but he noticed she was on a different planet at the moment, thoughts wise at least. Her right arm rested on the window, with her hand running through her fierce locks. Her left hand was drumming quietly on the center console. Mulder decided to not interrupt her, but instead placed his hand next to hers on the console. Although there was no contact, the sparks still flew, at least in his opinion, and he hoped somehow it was the same for her.

Mulder had seen Scully's face as they got into the car back at the motel. He knew she tried to play off her disappointment, but he could tell she was upset they didn't get to have their breakfast date. Like him, Mulder was sure Scully enjoyed the solitude and the banter, at least on a professional level, and it was nice to have time to themselves, especially with the complicated situation he'd gotten them into.

Scully could feel Mulder's hand next to hers, and the pull was magnetic. She fought her inner urge to grab it. Her insides were telling her to look at him, to give him a reassuring glance. One glance at Mulder from the corner of her eye showed her he was worried, periodically running his hand through his hair. She wished she could be professional and assure him she was fine. But she'd be lying. Disappointment didn't even begin to describe her feelings, and she felt foolish for feeling like this. Something about their whole situation caused her to shudder, drawing another worried glance from Mulder. Instead of meeting his gaze, she continued to focus on the scenery, as they got closer to the police station. Scully loathed the detective, not only because she ruined another moment between the two partners, but because she'd gotten to see Mulder in his wild side. A guilty pleasure of Scully's was a fantasy of Mulder in this stage. He'd tried and convinced her that she was most important, but Scully still felt like she had in high school: the girl who was a great friend but who got pushed aside when the bustier, prettier girl came into the picture.

Finally, knowing her partner's torment over worry, she closed the gap between them, allowing their hands to touch. He smiled at her, and she returned a thinned version of the expression. She loved him, and she didn't want their partnership to begin to falter again. They were back on track, stronger than ever, and she hoped it'd stay that way. But as they reached the police station, her better, fine tuned instincts told her that her hopes were foolish. And she was inclined to agree.

Mulder wanted to somehow assure Scully that he intentions were good, so he found himself opening the car door for her once they were parked in front of the station. Sure, he still considered Georgia a friend, which is why he had agreed to go to dinner with her. But Scully's feelings were most important to him. After years of partnership, he'd become fine tuned to her feelings, for the most part. And now, he knew she was still uneasy, and it killed him. Mulder valued their partnership more than anything, but at the moment he wished he could just tell her he loved her, how much he loved her, without worrying the repercussions. But Scully was too rational for that. On some level, his inner physiologist told him that his angst, his repressed love for his partner was a mutual feeling. He knew that they both had felt the feelings, but he wasn't sure if Scully had experienced it on the level he did. Maybe he was crazy, maybe he was strictly her best friend. Which left him hopelessly dreaming for the day when things would become simpler, although he knew that they'd never live in a perfect, flawless world.

Scully's heart pounded inside of her as Mulder opened her door and let her out. For those few seconds, she felt as if they were a couple, and she allowed her mind this fantasy before snapping back into reality. She was so attracted to him. But Mulder was a gentleman, he knew how to handle women. This was just another one of his tactics, ones he used on every woman. In her mind, he was hopelessly clueless to her affections.

When the two agents, lost in their own thoughts, stepped inside, they instantly saw Detective Peterson motioning for them to come to her office. When they arrived, she made her way next to Mulder, sitting on the corner of her desk with her long legs crossed. She greeted Mulder warmly, and threw a cold "Hello" at Scully.

"What kind of bimbo wears a skirt in this weather," Scully thought to herself. It was even colder than yesterday, and Scully knew her white skin was pink from the cool temperature.

She was still wondering why the detective just hadn't met them at the scene, why she made Mulder and Scully come to the office. Scully's instincts, once again raging, told her that Peterson had less than pure motives. And she was right.

Mulder, wondering the same as Scully, decided to speak up. Georgia had made them come all the way here, and he was truly puzzled at her motives. One glance at Scully before he began let him know that she had come up with her own ideas on the detective's thoughts, and Mulder shuddered as he saw the same look from yesterday return to her face.

"Geor...Detective Peterson, if you don't mind me asking, why couldn't we have just met you at the scene?" Mulder's voice potrayed his confusion, and he watched as the detective smiled, obviously prepared with an answer.

"Well I thought Fox that you and I could go to the crime scene together, like old times, and Agent Scully could go to the morgue. I heard she likes to do her own autopsies."

The detective's tone was accusing, as if Scully didn't trust the pathologists in Colorado. Scully was fuming. She wanted to ditch Scully, send Dr. Death to the lonely morgue and have some fun investigating with Mulder. Scully thought Mulder had seen through Peterson, especially after their conversation the night before. But when she looked at him, expecting him to defend her, Mulder was smiling, obviously agreeing with the detective's idea and missing her motives entirely. Or maybe he got them, loud and clear. And he wanted to ditch Scully.

To Mulder, the idea seemed logical, and a threw a lop-sided grin at Scully. "Sound good partner? We'll catch up later and trade details!" He could barely compose himself, the idea of chasing this Emoticon had overtaken his mind, and another victim would lead to more answers. Mulder was focused on the case, and he failed to see the true intensions of the woman in front of him.

Scully could not believe her ears. Of course Mulder would be okay with ditching her. What'd she expect? Did he suddenly think that by informing her of the ditch, it made it any less painful? Instead of returning the stupid grin that he had just thrown her, obviously smitten with the idea of being with Peterson, Scully ignored the urge to punch him and turned to the detective. Fighting to smack the smug grin off her face, Scully requested directions to the morgue. But as she left her partner and his new muse, she couldn't help but mumble a smart remark.

"Typical." She said, loud enough for both to hear. And with that, shaking her head, the fuming agent slammed the door, got in her car, and began to make her way to apparently the only place she belonged.


	6. Finding Answers

**Sorry this took so long guys! I had a tiny writer's block, and then I was at camp for the past week without my phone or laptop ): Well, enjoy :)**

Mulder watched as Scully made her way out of the office. Her last word still ringing in his mind. Scully's voice had been full of venom, and he didn't understand why. Scully wasn't petty, she wouldn't still be mad about breakfast…would she? He shook his head, focusing his attention on the woman in front of him.

"Sorry about that Georgia, I don't know what she's so peeved."

Mulder watched as the detective smiled.

"Fox, we..I mean you did nothing wrong. Don't worry about her. Lets focus on us, and lets do some real detective work."

Mulder found himself relaxing, letting out a sigh and returning her smile. Although he didn't particularly like the fact Georgia had pushed away Scully so easily, she was right. They needed to focus, and Scully could be difficult sometimes.

Even with these somewhat reassuring conclusions, Mulder still found himself a tad worried. His partner mattered more to him than anyone, and he hoped she'd cool down by the time he saw her.

Meanwhile, Scully had arrived at the morgue. She found that a lot of her anger had turned into pain, and she felt a gaping hole begin to form somewhere in her chest. The rational side of mind quickly reprimanded her, and told her if she wanted Mulder's attention, she'd have to earn it. In her mind, she'd have to prove herself using findings in the autopsy. Suddenly, she realized how wrong this little idea was. Why the hell did she have to prove herself to him? She was a grown, experienced FBI agent and woman. Screw Mulder, she thought. Her new motivation was to be able to show that damn detective just how good at her job she was.

When she got to the cold slab in the morgue, Scully found the body had already been laid out for her. She removed the sheet, turned on her tape recorder, and began her work.

"Riley Plastern. Age 35. Male, Caucasian. Cause of death.." Scully paused at this. As she ran her eyes over the body, she could see no visible trauma. The investigator in Scully urged her to read the file, so she picked it up and began to flip through the numerous pages.

_Victim was found lying in a chair located in the living room of his house, fists clenched. No obvious signs to indicate cause of death.._

Scully stopped reading there. If it hadn't been for the serial murders in the town, this death might have been written off as accidental. Hell, it still might. Man would that piss Mulder off. The thought usually would pain Scully, but she was still royally ticked at him. So instead, the image of a furious Mulder, his theory shattered, made her giggle. The agent instantly felt bad for her actions. Deep down, she knew that Mulder's theories, one way or another, seemed to usually pan out, although he'd have made some serious adjustments on the way.

Realizing that her mind had drifted off to it's favorite subject, Scully quickly brought it back to the task at hand. It was 9:20 in the morning and she was determined to give her undivided attention to this body. Her first move was to take a blood sample from the man. Although this was not usually the first thing done to a body when being autopsied, Scully figured that the lack of a cause of death warranted this action. After she'd drawn a sufficient amount of blood, the skilled pathologist took her scalpel and began to cut the familiar Y-incision on the chest. She didn't know if it was sadistic or not, but for some reason, that first incision actually brought relief.

Mulder and the detective had a somewhat quiet ride to the crime scene. Mulder considered how different this was from him and Scully's usual rides to scenes. Although they'd had their fair share of quiet car rides, the two usually were chatty on the ride to the scene. He didn't know whether to attribute it too their nerves about being on a case or the fact he hadn't done something to piss Scully off, but the agent found himself missing her company.

What Mulder didn't see was the detective eying him as if he was a piece of meat. Her mind raced with questions, ways to get him to spill more details on his elusive partner. Mulder seemed as clueless as ever, his mind jumping from Scully at the morgue to the crime scene at hand. This case really fascinated him, and he found himself grateful for that. If it had been one that was boring, well he shuddered at the idea of having to play referee between two very territorial women. Of course, he'd always be loyal to Scully. No matter what.

As they arrived at the crime scene, the two were greeted by a uniform cop who introduced himself as Doug. Mulder followed the detective into the house, expecting some signs of foul play. He saw none. Instead the crime scene analysts seemed to be focusing on one chair, a green recliner that looked like it had seen better days.

"How was the victim found?" Mulder inquired, mystified by the scene.

A younger, more eager uniform spoke up, cutting off the detective.

"Sitting Sir. First responders said that he looked as if he was clenching in pain. Sir."

The poor kid turned pink when Detective Peterson glared at him, and Mulder just chuckled and asked another question.

"Any family?"

"A terrier named Dan. He and his wife are divorced, no kids. We already contacted her." The uniform had let the detective answer this one, still obviously embarrassed over his last answer.

Mulder wondered if Scully would find evidence of the man's condition, of his clenching in pain. If anybody would find it, Scully would. She'd often cracked open cases with her swift scalpel and overflowing amount of knowledge.

"Okay, cross reference any one that has been around the deceased lately with names compiled in the other cases. That means gardeners, lawn men, maintenance workers, people who've had access to the house in general. Also include coworkers, and use his credit card receipts to see where he's been lately. At these places, compile lists of employees and then check them against the list as well. I know it's a very broad and long search, but trust me we've cracked cases wide open using these tactics. If you weren't as broad with the first 3, make sure to go back over."

The cops and detectives in the room, including Georgia, seemed impressed. Mulder stifled a laugh. They all probably thought he was some regular, miserable FBI agent. They had no idea he was actually a profiler.

"Also, our guy is most likely a male, ages 25-40. He will be lonely, probably no family, or if he has family, they'll be estranged. He needs time to stalk these victims, but he also has a way, using what I believe are unconventional methods, to kill them."

Mulder had to smile this time. The uniforms, hell even the detectives were taking notes. The only one who remained still was Peterson. He knew she probably would get them to do the grunt work. Such is the life of being lead detective.

When Georgia finished talking to a cop, she motioned for Mulder to get back in the car, telling him they were going to start looking at that list at the station.

Back at the morgue, Scully continued her autopsy. Intrigued with the body, she only stopped for lunch, which was brought to her by a curious assistant who worked at the building. Apparently, the idea of a Agent turned pathologist was one that interested the employees. Scully worked diligently, observing each of the organs and looking for some indication of the cause. After finishing the intestines, Scully checked her watch. 3:40. The blood work would most likely take another two or three hours, and she sighed, realizing that she was going to have to crack the skull and see if the cause was hidden within the brain.

Cracking a skull is no easy task. Although she would use a heavy duty saw, Scully knew it'd probably take her an hour to fully get the brain exposed. She decided to take a 5-minute break, searching for a water fountain to ease her dry mouth.

The agent moved towards her phone, removing the latex gloves that stuck to her hands. She checked the screen, hoping that Mulder had called while she was immersed in her work. But, the screen read 0 missed calls.

That same anger and jealousy returned to Scully, and she found herself wishing she could strangle her partner. Or inject him with a toxin that would leave him paralyzed for the next 1000 years.

Injection. That's it! Scully raced back to the body, throwing on a new pair of gloves as she searched for a magnifying glass. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of this before. What if the chemicals had been injected? That would explain the strange reactions without using one of Mulder's theories. Scully began her search of the body, checking each section of skin carefully. Finally, she found a small puncture mark at the base of the body's back. At first, Scully was gleeful and felt like shoving the information, and a middle finger, into Mulder's face. But then she realized, if her theory was correct, how wouldn't the victims notice the injection? They'd obviously sense and see somebody. Unless it'd been done at night. But still, if they injected something that altered personality, it'd be pretty powerful. Even if the victim was asleep, they'd surely wake up. Besides, what chemicals would the killer use? Scully had heard of a few that could cause mild reactions like this, but none to this extent. Of course, Mulder's theory provided that it was caused by an influx of natural, body-created chemicals. Which couldn't be replicated by a human in a lab. They were purely natural.

Scully decided to focus on the brain. She figured that she'd have more answers once the tox screen came back. The determined agent began to work on the slow process of opening the brain. After about an hour, just as she'd predicted, she'd finally removed the top of the cranium and was gazing into the brain. She took it out slowly, and then back to dissect it carefully, remembering the techniques she'd been taught long ago in med school.

Meanwhile. Agent Mulder and the detective weren't having AS much luck back at the precinct. Sure, answers were bound to turn up, but it was a long and tiring process, cross checking so many names. Mulder checked his phone to see if Scully had called him. When the screen told him no, the tired agent felt his body let out an involuntary sigh. He hoped that she was just deep in her work, and not too upset about the morning's events. Scully loved a good medical mystery right? She would've opted to go the morgue even without Georgia's insistence, Mulder decided. He turned to locate the sneaky detective, and saw her beaming at one of the uniforms. Hah, even more proof. Mulder decided that Peterson was in no way pursuing him romantically. He told himself that Scully's instincts must have been wrong, although the thought itself felt foreign.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back. Recognizing immediately by its size, and well, lack of softness, Mulder knew that the hand didn't belong to his familiar partner. When he turned around, he met the detective's gaze, and for a second, he thought he detected a hint of mischief. But the glint was gone as quick as it came, and Mulder decided against profiling an old friend.

"Fox, the other detectives and beat cops told me that they have this search covered for the night. Tonight's our big dinner date remember?"

The detective smiled at Mulder, and Mulder returned the gaze, obviously unaware of how serious Georgia had been when she had said the word "date." Checking his watch, he told her to pick him up at the motel in an hour, that he'd shower and change. Georgia nodded her head, grabbed her keys, and lead Mulder to her car so she could drop him off. Once again, deep in his own thoughts, Mulder failed to notice that the mischievous glint in the detective's eye had evolved into a sinister grin. She was about to corner her prey, and in her mind, she had no competition.

Scully's dissection of the brain was a long process. As she moved into the emotional, center parts of the complex organ, something caught her eye that made her scalpel drop out of her hand and hit the tiled floor with a bang.

Her eyes widened at the sight she was seeing. Deep inside the brain held a clue that she definitely had NOT seen coming. The section that she jokingly referred to as the "Emotional HQ" was inflamed, as if it had gone into overdrive. Once Scully had retrieved another scalpel, she continued to dig. The glands inside were swollen. "Damn," she thought to herself. "What the hell could've caused this overdrive?"

A knock on the door broke the good doctor's concentration and as she turned to greet her visitor, she prayed it wasn't Mulder. She simply wasn't in the mood for his excuses. Instead, a young tech assistant met her with a Manila folder in his hand.

"Dr. Scully, I have the advanced tox screen you requested." The young man spoke quietly, and Scully felt herself smiling politely as he turned and scurried away.

When she opened the folder, she felt her mouth open. In the natural chemicals section, she found an intoxicating level of the emotional hormones that indicated reaction to pain. As unusual as the findings were, it was the next chemical that confused her. As she read over the tox report's findings, Scully found two drugs in the victim's system. One was a familiar toxin, used by many criminals to drug their victims, causing unconsciousness and amnesia when they woke up. But it was the next drug that confused her. It was a drug that she'd never laid eyes on. The chemical composition suggested that it had been the catalyst for the unusual reaction inside the victim. But how? It also was categorized as a "natural toxin." Natural toxins were either from animals or the human body. How did the chemical get from one human (She assumed that it wasn't an animal due to the lack of scratch and bite marks) to another?

Scully sat down, pondering her findings. She searched her mind for an answer, and finally decided to go back to the basics. 1. How could a chemical be transferred into the body? Well Scully's first thoughts were to the puncture wound, but a natural toxin couldn't be injected. The injection must have been for the other drug, to knock the man out. With that option crossed out, what remained was ingestion and topical trauma. The first option wasn't likely; the stomach had showed no signs of distress. Scully felt a light bulb go on inside her head. The drug must have been transferred skin to skin!

The rational, scientific side of Scully screamed in protest. Her new theory implied that the killer had been filled with the natural chemical, and from pore to pore, the killer had been able to transfer the substance, consequently killing the victim. The theory was unbelievable, and 8 years ago, Scully would've laughed at the idea. But now, it was the only explanation, and she decided to throw caution to the wind and accept it.

As she searched her mind for a way to test the skin without having to send away more samples, another idea dawned on her. She could use a specific test, used to determine whether or not a chemical was present in the sample. Usually it was used once a sample from the blood stream had been taken, or even a topical swab. The test was usually used by doctors to determine whether or not the patient had been infected by an unnatural chemical. But the test was made to react to ANY chemical, including natural ones. Scully simply had to swab areas, drop them in the test tube, and see if the liquid solution turned blue.

After a tedious hour of searching, she finally located the topical point. Her eyes widened in wonder as she watched the reaction take place in the test tube, the normally clear liquid turn a dark blue color. Scully grabbed a black marker and began to test around the skin, being more precise and using the marker to mark areas that reacted, and areas that didn't. She watched as five longer, pronounced marks began to form with the touch of her marker, kind of like connecting the dots. Once she was finished, the doctor found herself in awe. She had mapped out a perfect palm print. Scully grabbed the nearby Polaroid camera, her hands shaking with anticipation, and she photographed her findings. Once her photos had been conveniently printed out, she paper clipped them to the file. Scully carefully documented her new found evidence, and she couldn't help but smile as she knew she'd just cracked the case wide open.

Mulder was looking in the mirror in his motel room, deciding whether or not to wear a tie to the occasion. He decided on the latter, telling himself to keep it casual. His dark blue dress shirt fit his toned body nicely, and it hung out over his crisp, black jeans. When he heard the honk of a car outside, the agent quickly grabbed his coat, and searched for his phone. Checking the screen one more time to make sure Scully hadn't called him, he sighed when he realized he hadn't talked to her all day. To say he missed her was an understatement. But another honk outside brought him back to reality. Mulder felt a tugging feeling at his heart, and he hoped that his partner wasn't mad at him, that he hadn't screwed up again. But he pushed his worries aside as he walked out of the room towards the waiting car, deciding to enjoy himself and knowing that Scully would come around when she was ready. He just hoped it wasn't anytime soon, because this little dinner date was top secret.


	7. Rude Awakening

**Hey guys! SO SORRY It took so long! I have been so overwhelmed with School (Junior year, blah!) and other stuff, I haven't had any time to write ): Here you go, I really like this chapter, I hope you guys Enjoy! I know its a tad short but trust me I ended it where I needed too :P**

**xx Kelsey**

As they waited to be seated, Mulder stood behind the detective running his hands through his hair. He felt like a teenager who'd snuck out, and he kept trying to convince himself that he had no reason to feel guilty. Except for the fact he ditched Scully.

Woah, he thought. Did I really just admit to myself that I ditched her? Mulder knew that he should've told her, that if he really only liked Scully on a professional level that he wouldn't of felt the need to lie to her in the first place. But no, he had fallen for her, and, in a way that only Mulder could do, he took a feeling that was supposed to be amazing and had twisted it into guilt.

Scully grabbed her coat and stuffed the folder into her briefcase. Well not exactly stuffed. More like quickly placed it neatly into the slot so that the corners wouldn't bend. Not bothering to turn off the lights of the morgue, she jammed her fingers around in her purse searching for her car keys. Her mind was racing, theories were flying, and for the first time that day, Mulder on a personal level was off her mind. Instead, she was focused on getting to the station and showing the detective and him what she'd found.

A smile crept onto her face as she raced up the stairs towards the exit. She'd cracked open the case, and the detective would see why SHE was Mulder's partner. Her blue eyes gleamed with excitement, and her skin didn't even react when she stepped into the chilly outside Colorado air. She was focused and determined, two qualities she'd perfected growing up with her brothers and her father. Her hands remained steady as she slid the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

Scully had always been a good driver under pressure. Whenever she went out with friends, she was automatically the designated driver. Not because she didn't drink (She definitely had some wild nights) but because she was able to drive well even if her mind wasn't exactly 100% focused. So driving on the Colorado Springs highway was no big deal, and she pumped the gas and accelerated, risking getting pulled over in order to get there faster.

Mulder had left his phone in the detective's car unknowingly, so he did not hear Scully's calls as she drove. Mulder's lack of answer did not bother her; it actually encouraged her to get there faster. So when she finally saw the exit sign that indicated where she needed to get off the highway, Scully felt the excitement build inside of her as she maneuvered her car into the turning lane.

Pulling into the precinct, she didn't even bother to park in a normal spot. Nope she put her car right in front, knowing nobody would dare and tell an FBI agent otherwise. Briefcase in one hand and keys in the other, Scully pushed open the doors of the building and averted her eyes towards the detective's office. To her surprise, it was empty and the lights were off. She checked around the precinct, but she did not see any familiar faces.

Maybe it was because her mind was so focused, or because it'd happened so many times before, but Scully did not feel threatened or mad. Instead, she concluded that they'd found nothing and that the detective had gone home. Mulder would be at their hotel, probably showering or charging his phone, waiting for her to meet him.

"Agent, can I help you with something?"

Scully glanced to the receptionist, who's eyes were focused on her small figure.

"Uhm, I was just looking for my partner, but he's obviously left."

The receptionist nodded in agreement. "He went to grab a bite at the Mount Riley Restaurant.."

Scully cut her off with a nod and a thank you. Once again, Mulder going to a restaurant was not surprising. He'd most likely told the receptionist so that she'd tell Scully. Scully would then meet him there, as usual. She didn't bother asking for directions, as she'd seen the sign for the somewhat classy restaurant on her drive to the morgue. Although a slightly unusual choice for Mulder, Scully's mind was still focused and filled with the case and she did not think twice about it as she walked quickly back to her car.

As she drove the 10-minute drive to the restaurant, Scully did indulge herself a little. "Maybe he chose a nicer restaurant for a reason, maybe he's making up for this morning," she thought as she continued down the road. Now filled with both happiness and anxiety, the agent was relieved and nervous as she spotted the sign and pulled into the parking lot. Perhaps it was because of her blissful state that she completely missed the familiar sight of the detective's vehicle fairly close to her own.

Mulder picked at his chicken salad, which although appealing to his eye, did nothing for the pit he was feeling inside of his stomach. A pit of guilt, he concluded miserably. He found him self-nodding absent-mindedly as the Detective talked about one of their old adventures back in Cali. He didn't even notice the fact that she was rubbing his left hand, or that she'd inched herself closer to him, allowing their faces little personal room. No, his thoughts were exclusively on Scully, and how he'd make up the earlier morning to her. She was such a good partner, as well as friend, and he knew that he didn't deserve her or her loyalty. The thought of his redheaded partner warmed him inside, and was the cause behind the small smile that had formed on his face.

The detective must of thought that it had been intended toward her, as she reached her hand out and caressed his face, saying, "Fox, I'm so glad we did this."

Before Mulder could respond, the sound of a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Oh no he thought. His eyes darted to the front of the restaurant, and sure enough, Scully was standing there, obviously asking for him. She didn't look mad, he thought, which made it so much worse. She thought he was alone. Waiting for her.

Mulder watched in horror as she turned, her eyes meeting his, and for a second, gleaming with happiness and adventure. But suddenly, they turned dark and her mouth gasped. He didn't have to be close to see tears building, and he stood up, shouting, "Scully, wait!"


	8. Diaster Strikes

**I am SO sorry it took this long to give you guys a new chapter. School, School School is way too crazy. But tonight I had some free time so I wrote you guys something :) Hopefully it makes up for the wait...enjoy!**

**xx Kelsey**

As Scully bolted out of the restaurant and into the frigid Colorado air, she found herself chanting furiously within her mind.

"Keep it together Dana. Keep it together. You're strong. Don't be stupid. Come on."

Although in any other circumstances the harsh selftalk would have be effectual, this time it was no use. The red head focused her eyes on the car in front of her as the distance between her and her escape route got smaller and smaller. Her brain was now focused on keeping any moisture from leaving her tear ducts. She was better than that, she had to keep reminding her self. When her hand finally touched the cool metal of the rental car, she felt a small wave of relief which then turned into more self doubt.

"He's not chasing you." Her mind registered. But that conclusion was soon debunked because as Scully opened the door of her vehicle, she heard her name being called out by the familiar voice she'd wish would just go away. She had decided to ignore him. To go to the hotel, write her findings out formally, drop them off at the station, and then hightail it back to the Hoover and request a reassignment like she should have done long ago. But her fierce Irish nature got the best of the usually calm and collected agent and when Mulder cried, "Let me explain" she couldn't stop her self from snapping back at him.

"Excuse Me?" She roared, shocked by her tone but encouraged to continue. "I think you've gotten enough time to explain. Mulder you've destroyed our partnership, our mutual trust and respect, our friendship, and..." She let her voice trail off. Even though the unfinished sentence left her statement slightly less powerful, Mulder didn't deserve or need to here what else was racing through her mind. Before he could even respond, she slammed the door, started the car, and in record time, peeled out of the parking lot. As Scully pulled out onto the main road, she glued her eyes to the road, desperately trying to regain control of her emotions and the situation.

Scully did something she rarely ever did: made an irrational decision. Instead of following her nicely set out plan of heading back to the hotel and sticking it to the man (Who in this case, was her sorry ass partner) she found herself just driving, with no set destination in mind. She was pissed, she was hurt, and she was sick of the mind games she'd so desperately tried to bypass by maintaining her icy demeanor for so long. The bustling city which had surrounded the road she'd picked began to fade until the road continued into a more remote area. The scenery was beautiful, and on any other occasion, the scientist would have allowed herself to appreciate her intriguing surroundings. But no, this was a new Dana Scully and the only thoughts filling her mind were how absolutely betrayed, disgusted, and humiliating she felt, and the relief that she had a full tank of gas.

Because of this altered mind state, Scully failed to realize that the only other object in her proximity that had been present in the urban area was the slightly faded dark red car following her lead. The car remained far enough behind that Scully truly believed that it was her and the highway at the moment and nobody was going to ruin that. Her FBI senses should've kicked in, but the agent had reason for distress, and in her mind, the only threat was her partner. Needless to say, the suspicious red car continued to get closer and closer.

Scully felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Fox Mulder. Why did he have to do this. Why did he have to turn a perfectly sensible woman on the fast track of her career into a lost and crazy maniac? Her brain scolded her for these feelings but her heart comforted her in her sorrow. Her mind was not brought out of these thoughts until she felt a loud BOOM and she found herself struggling for control of her car. But it was to no avail, and Scully slammed on the brakes as she was fish tailed towards the side of the road. She felt herself instantly praying-a reflex for her, and she closed her eyes as the car went from 4 wheels on the ground to 2. And then it all went black.

Mulder ran his hand through his untamed locks as he quickly tried to grasp the situation. All the training in the world never could have prepared him for this. For losing everything with the most important person in your life. And having it be 100% your fault. He watched as Scully peeled out of the lot and he knew he had to follow her. He knew she'd try and rationalize it and that he'd have to get to her before she'd built a bullet, and Mulder, proof wall up around her innerself. He groaned, and for a second allowed himself the pleasure of remembering former days when him and his partner were so in sync, they were receiving awards almost monthly for their crime solving abilities. But it hadn't mattered to them, and he had taken it for granted.

So there he was, standing like a certified moron on the slippery and icy asphalt, frozen by the thought of his actions and his partner. What she'd screamed at him had left him speechless, she was so right and what she had left unspoken had still come across loud and clear to him. Thats why when Georgia waltzed out of the restaurant calling him by his hated first name, he turned around and snapped at her.

"Georgia, leave US alone." The statement had felt amazing, and the look on her face would have given him the greatest kick if it wasn't for his current situation. Sadly, as proud as he was of his words, he wasn't even sure if there was an "US" to be left alone. He began to look around for any kind of transportation to help him find Scully. So when he saw a motorcycle cop pull in for his lunch break, he ran up to him, badge in hand, and made a quick a demand.

"Officer, I need your Bike. Official FBI business." Mulder knew it'd work: There was something about these midwest towns that had an unnatural fascination with the idea of mystical government agents. The young officer's year had probably just been made. The FBI agent mounted the bike, and he didn't even bother removing the Police radio that was attached to the dashboard, knowing it could come in handy and that it's removal would just take even more time. Mulder, grateful for his old motorcycle riding days back at Oxford, revved the engine and took off after his elusive partner.

The first place Mulder headed was the motel. He knew his partner well enough to know she'd have her rational escape plan fine tuned, and that'd it start right there. However, to Mulder's surprise, Scully's hotel room was completely empty. He hopped back on the bike, and paused to think about where she could've gone. He had seen her take off in the direction of the motel, but she obviously wasn't there. He ran his hands once again through his hair, until his thoughts were ruptured by the sound of the previously silent radio. "Dispatch this is Unit 5668. We have a blue vehicle on the side of I-50 West, out side of city limits. Flipped." Mulder felt his heart drop, and he tore off on the bike. The sound of the engine blocked out the sound of the next two messages.

Dispatch: "5668 calling for medical assistance and back up immediately."

Unit 5668: "Uh Dispatch, thats the problem...there's blood, but no driver in the car or surrounding the area. I think you need to call for a forensics team instead."

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
